


When You Were Young

by SeleneIlene



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Alpha!Maven, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Kidfic, Mpreg, Multi, Omega!Thomas, Rape/Non-con Elements, Thomas Lives AU, Thomas-centric, Underage - Freeform, beware all ye who enter of OCS!!!, but the focus of the fic is not on the kid if that makes any sense at all lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneIlene/pseuds/SeleneIlene
Summary: "The Scarlet Guard believed they could use Thomas to get under Maven’s skin, to manipulate him. It seemed nobody had told them that Thomas would be useless in that regard. After all, Maven had thrown him away a long time ago."An ABO au in which Thomas lives.





	When You Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> be careful of warnings. also male omegas have both reproductive organs and likewise with female alphas, but male omegas can only carry children and female alphas can only sire children. Omegas/alphas can mate with betas but the chance of conceiving is significantly lower. 
> 
> another thing, if the ocs bother you then don't worry, they only have a small role to play so far.

_ “Look at you,” a velvet voice purred. Warm breath spilled over his neck, and Thomas grew hotter once the alpha’s attention was fixated on him.  _

_ “So wet for me and I haven’t even touched you.”  _

_ Thomas allowed a high-pitched whine to escape his lips and his body writhed in response to the alpha’s words. He felt like he was on fire, his whole body heavy with want. There was an alpha right here in front of him, a prospective mate, but he wasn’t claiming him.  _

Present yourself,  _ his inner omega cried. _ Bare your neck and spread your legs. Alpha has to stay with us. Take care of us.

_ Thomas did just that, tilting his head to the side to show off his unclaimed neck and splaying his legs open to reveal his dripping cunt and flushed cock. His thighs were covered in slick, and the air grew thick with needy omega pheromones.  _

_ “Please,” Thomas cried breathlessly, his voice sounding strange to his own ears. It was lighter and softer than it normally was, and if Thomas was in his right mind at all, he’d be flushing in embarrassment at his neediness.  _

_ Hands grabbed at his hips, the touch bruising and hot. “Please what?” his alpha chuckled, rolling his hips to press the hardness of his length against Thomas’s thigh.  _

_ The omega let out a moan, body trembling. He lowered his eyes and reached out to wrap his hand around the alpha’s thick cock. The alpha let out a growl at the sudden contact and threw his head back in pleasure. Thomas moved his hand, thumb roving over the alpha’s sensitive head.  _

_ “Fill me up with this, Alpha,” he crooned. “Fuck me so hard that I feel you for days.”  _

_ His alpha moaned and soon there were teeth at Thomas’s neck, threatening to dig into the gland there deep enough to scar.  _

_“Fuck you?” the alpha snarled, fingers cupping the omega’s sex which gushed at the touch. “I’ll_ ruin _you.”_

_ There was no prep needed. Thomas had produced enough slick already and his body had opened at the first hint of alpha pheromones, so when the alpha sheathed himself inside, Thomas could only groan in appreciation at the pleasure that spiked in his gut. It wasn’t enough, though.  _

_ “Alpha,” he whined. “Move, please!” _

_ “My name,” his alpha demanded. “You have to say my name.”  _

_ In that moment, the haze that had taken over the omega’s mind cleared for a moment. He took in the blue eyes and messy black hair, the lithe but powerful form above him who was pale rather than flushed from the heat.  _

_ “Maven!” Thomas cried. _

* * *

 

He woke to church bells ringing, his stomach smeared with dried, flaky come. The pleasure of his dream receded and turned to revulsion, at his body and his past. Thomas had to wipe away the evidence of his phantom heat with a wet rag before he dressed himself for the day, and the action made him want to vomit. 

He pulled on a clean but tattered pair of trousers and caught sight of his harried reflection in the small, dirtied glass that served as his mirror. Thomas ran a hand along his jaw, feeling the pinpricks of stubble that were beginning to grow there. Omegas usually had no problem with facial hair, but it was different when one began to take suppressants. 

The pills muted his more feminine features and enhanced his natural masculine ones. With them, Thomas could pass for a beta rather than the mated omega he was. Abandoned omega, he corrected himself. The abandoned part was what would make him even more pitiful in the eyes of Reds and Silvers alike.

A cry took his attention from his own worries, and Thomas rushed over to the small makeshift bed beside his own that the sound was coming from. The small bundle of blankets was squirming and wriggling about, squalls growing louder and more frantic the more they struggled. Thomas had to resist the urge to chuckle. 

He reached over and began untangling the mess of blankets and was rewarded with the sight of his daughter, her eyes tear-filled and her raven hair mussed. 

“Papa!” Sienna cried, reaching out to him with chubby hands. “Pa- _ pa _ !” 

“Hush now, darling,” Thomas cooed as he took her into his arms. “Did those big bad blankets frighten you?” 

Sienna merely gave a huff and buried her face into her father’s chest. “Papa gone,” she explained. “Scared.” 

Thomas felt a surge of warmth. His daughter, almost three years old now, was the light of his life. He ran a hand through her messy hair, straightening it out as best as he could, and shushed her with soft sounds. 

“It’s alright, honey,” he murmured. “Papa’s never gonna leave you. Never. I promise.” 

Sienna's eyes fluttered, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall, and her breathing evened out. She gave Thomas a kiss on the cheek, right on top of the scar there, and then giggled. Thomas smiled and readjusted his hold on her, balancing the toddler on his hip. 

“Now let’s get you dressed, ok? You get to go to Aunt Stella’s today while Papa goes to work.” 

“Stella!” Sienna screeched joyfully. 

Thomas quickly rummaged around until he found a small, simple brown dress for his daughter to wear. He slipped a pair of black shoes onto her feet before he carted her out the door of their tiny,  rundown apartment. 

Stella lived in a shack with her mate, a sickly female beta who’d been bedridden since she’d lost their youngest a month ago. Stella may not have been Thomas’s sister in blood, but she had served with him and the other Reds on the front. Stella had been older than most, but she’d never lorded her experience over the younger soldiers. Stella had been there for-

Thomas swallowed and pushed the memories away. All of it. Stella had been there for all of it. She was the closest thing to family that Thomas had besides his daughter. 

When Thomas knocked on the shack’s door, it was a gangly redheaded child who answered. His expression was fierce, and he hid most of his body behind the door to peer out.

“Oh,” the child deflated upon recognizing him. “It’s you.” 

“Were you expecting someone else, Aaron?” Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow and giving a smile. 

The boy frowned and scuffled his feet, but let father and daughter inside. “Mom’ll explain. She knows more than me, ‘course.”

Thomas couldn’t help but feel worried. Once he stepped inside the shack, he could tell there was a gloom cast over it. Stella’s home hadn’t been the most joyous in the last month, what with her mate Anne losing their baby, but the atmosphere now was somehow worse off than it’d ever been before. 

“Hi!” Sienna gave a toothy grin and a wave to Aaron. The redhead raised his own hand weakly in response, continuing to sulk. 

“Mom!” Aaron called, weary eyes never leaving Thomas’s own. “Uncle Tom is here!” 

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Stella’s voice drifted over from the closed off room where her mate undoubtedly rested. Thomas could hear her speaking in a soft, hurried tone. Anne answered in gasps and pleas, but they must’ve fell on deaf ears for Stella emerged not a minute later. 

Stella was an anomaly, tall and freckled with long red hair and dark brown hair. She was two inches taller than Thomas, who had been the tallest of his own family, and her form spoke of a powerful, seasoned soldier who wouldn’t hesitate to kill. Her arms and legs were littered with scars of various sizes, and Thomas knew the exact location and size of one scar that splayed itself over her stomach, a large burn mark that had embedded shrapnel and flame alike into her skin. Thomas himself was partly responsible for that one. 

Despite her height and her abundance of scars, there was something even more remarkable about Stella. She was an alpha. 

See, Reds were known to raise betas and the occasional omega here and there, but never, ever was it heard of for there to be a Red alpha. Reds just weren’t capable of producing children of the superior sex. It wasn’t in their nature. Their inferior blood could only produce the inferior sexes of betas and omegas. 

That’s what the Silvers had been saying for hundreds of years, but Stella’s existence proved them all wrong. Thomas knew that if his friend had not been as clever, had not been as careful as she had been, she wouldn’t be here with him right now. Stella could’ve started something, Thomas realized. She could’ve made Silver alphas and betas alike kneel, but she didn’t.    
Stella preferred her head on her shoulders, and she liked the quiet life she had made for herself with her beta mate and their young son, so she made herself scarce. 

“Thomas!” Stella greeted, her friendly scent wafting over him like a breath of fresh air. “And Sienna! How’s my favorite girl doing?” 

Sienna laughed and reached out for the alpha. “Stella! Stella!”

Thomas, despite knowing Stella for years, still felt himself tensing up. The scar on his scent gland ached terribly as he handed his daughter over to the- _ foreign, _ his body screamed-alpha who asked for her with neck bared and palms up. 

Stop it, he scolded himself. You’re over it. It’s in the past now.

Stella pressed her nose into Sienna’s neck, tickling and scenting her in one go as the child giggled and playfully pushed her away, and the sight quelled most of Thomas’s instinctive worries. Family and friends scent each other, and Stella was family. 

Once the alpha had finished her brief routine of scenting Sienna, she fixed Thomas with a shaky grin. “Thomas, my friend,” Stella started. “There’s been a change of plans.”

Thomas frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. “What do you mean?” 

Stella beckoned her son over and crouched so she was eye-level with Aaron. She gently placed Sienna on the ground, and the little girl toddled over into the older boy’s arms. 

“Take Sienna with you and visit your mother, okay? She’s in the middle of one of her fits, and she could use the company,” Stella commanded, voice soft but powerful. 

Thomas realized with a shudder that she was using her voice on Aaron. Though Thomas wasn’t the recipient of her orders, he still felt an urge to kneel and obey. Aaron opened his mouth, ready to protest, and then snapped it close before he wandered over on autopilot to the room that housed his beta mother. 

“What’s going on, Stella?” Thomas asked, words strained. “And don’t bullshit me. What’s wrong?” 

Stella refused to meet his eyes. She remained crouched on the floor, elbows resting on her knees. The alpha huffed and blew away a stray strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face. When she spoke, her voice sounded far away. 

“Do you remember when I found you?” she answered his question with another question.

Thomas tensed, a lump forming in his throat. His mind raced back to that night, the sky above stormy and dark and Stella’s hand in his, grounding Thomas as they fled. The blood from his tattered face ran down his neck, mixing with the raw flesh of the new bite there, and he ran with a sort of limp, the insides of his thighs and beyond aching. Thomas could still taste the tears from that night, still feel the ache inside of him. 

“Of course I remember,” Thomas said weakly, fixing his gaze on one of the cracks in the floorboards. 

“There were certain favors I had to call in,” Stella admitted after a long period of silence. “Certain people who helped me get you out of there. Surely you remember them too?” 

Those memories happened to be fuzzier than the other, perhaps because the pain had grown by then. The fragile bond Thomas had with his ex-mate had been breaking by that point, and it hadn’t been the only thing. He remembered a room full of soldiers, the midwife, and Stella. There had been a lot of hysterics-people screaming at each other, Stella sobbing, and a few gasps every once in awhile. Then everything had gone quiet, and the silence was only broken by his newborn daughter’s cries. So no, Thomas didn’t remember them as well as Stella thought he should. 

“If I saw their faces, I would know they’d been there. Not off the top of my head, though,” Thomas shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t care enough then to memorize their names.” 

Perhaps it was a little ungrateful to not remember one’s saviours, but Thomas had been preoccupied at the time. 

“Well, they’ve decided to call in on a favor of their own...in return for everything they’ve done for us,” Stella winced, as if the words themselves were painful.

Thomas’s first thought was of his daughter. “They can’t have Sienna,” he growled. “I’d sooner die than let them use her.”

Stella shook her head and stood, straightening her shoulders. She gave a sort of strangled laugh. “Oh, no,” she murmured. “Thomas, they don’t want Sienna.”

“They want you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've only read red queen but i've seen spoilers for the other books and i was struck with the need to write for the series. sorry that my first red queen fic is ABO trash lmao. 
> 
> speculation on other characters' dynamics is welcome. maven and thomas are the only canon characters whose dynamics have been established. mare, cal, farley are up in the air, and whatever dynamics i do for this fic i plan on doing a reversal of in another one because i just. can't. make up. my mind. lol 
> 
> thomas and maven's past will be revealed gradually but some elements are already implied. 
> 
> hmu on my tumblr: seleneilene


End file.
